Recordar
by Dead Jack
Summary: Recordar é viver e algo trouxa pode ser mais mágico que qualquer outra coisa.


**Recordar**  
por B. Wendy

**#  
**

As mãozinhas do bebê seguravam firmemente no dedo indicador da mãe enquanto os dois observavam, sem muito interesse, James cortando olhos e boca em uma abóbora. Não estava se saindo muito bem pelo jeito.

"Lily, você _tem certeza_ que precisamos fazer isso _desse jeito_? Não seria muito mais simples festejar da mesma forma que todo mundo?", perguntou ele, quase desesperado. Lidar com facas não era o seu maior talento.

"Por favor, James! Quero mostrar para Harry como eram os dias das bruxas na minha infância...", ela disse usando seu melhor tom de pedido e ele voltou para a abóbora.

Ela se levantou e voltou a arrumar a pequena sala de estar ao modo trouxa de ver os bruxos. Harry permaneceu sentado na poltrona próxima à do pai, onde esse continuava sua luta contra a abóbora. Uma cortina negra cobria a janela e Lily pendurava alguns enfeites em formato de morcegos, dos quais James deu risada ao ver.

"Os trouxas realmente tem uma visão engraçada de nós. Mas não seria nada mal um ou dois morceguinhos aqui para casa, que tal?".

"Não!", Lily riu e continuou pendurando os enfeites.

"Eu sei que a intenção é termos um dia das bruxas estilo trouxa, mas porque não podemos usar varinhas para preparar tudo?" ele insistiu.

"Você parece uma criança, James" ela riu alto. "Espero que o Harry não pergunte tanto assim quando começar a falar".

Ele se fingiu de ofendido e voltou a trabalhar na lanterna-abóbora. Já estava quase terminando de cortá-la. "Lily, onde tem velas?". Ela apontou na direção da mesinha que estava a pouquíssimos centímetros dele e ele as colocou dentro da abóbora. Harry continuava observando tudo. Por vezes sorrindo, por vezes parecendo entediado. Lily terminou de pendurar os enfeites e sentou-se com uma tesoura na mão e um lençol arrastando no chão.

"O que você vai fazer?" James perguntou e Lily estranhou o tom ligeiramente assustado dele.

"Cortar olhos no lençol, é claro. Já viu um dia das bruxas sem fantasma?".

Ele pensou por alguns segundos e respondeu "esse é o primeiro dia das bruxas que eu eu vou festejar desse jeito então..." fez uma pausa. "Tem fantasmas?"

"É claro! Os trouxas se fantasiam de fantasmas, bruxas, esqueletos e outras coisas assim... é bem engraçado. Quando eu era pequena Petúnia e eu saímos uma noite para pedir doces ou travessuras, foi bem divertido". Ela parou de falar e uma sombra passou por seus olhos ao falar da irmã.

"Doces ou travessuras?" ele estava cada vez mais perplexo.

Ela sorriu e explicou "uma brincadeira trouxa. Nós saímos batendo à porta das casas, pedindo doces, e quando não davam, fazíamos alguma travessura com a pessoa".

Ele sorriu, imaginando a esposa vestida de bruxinha e pedindo doces às pessoas. Como alguém conseguiria negar algo a ela era o único mistério para ele. "E você chegou a fazer alguma travessura?" ele perguntou, curioso.

"Claro" ela pausou e deu uma risada. "Lembro que Petúnia distraiu um senhor rabugento enquanto eu tirei a peruca dele". O homem gargalhou, para em seguida se lembrar do fantasma, cujo lençol ela cortava enquanto falava.

"E quem vai ser o fantasma?" sua expressão era apreensiva.

"Adivinhe" ela usou um sorriso irônico.

"Harry?" ele respondeu tranqüilamente. Ela deu um tapinha de leve no braço dele, rindo, enquanto terminava o último furo no lençol branco.

"Acho que já está bom. Experimente!" Lily entregou o lençol para ele, que a olhou quase espantado. A mulher não entendeu o porquê. "O que é, James?".

Ele hesitou e em seguida respondeu, gaguejando. "Eu... tenho _medo_... de fantasmas...". Lily o olhou com uma mistura de espanto de diversão no olhar.

"Como assim? Você sempre se deu bem com Nick-quase-sem-cabeça e..." ela parou quando ele começou a falar.

"_Esse_ tipo de fantasma. É que... quando eu era pequeno, devia ter uns três ou quatro anos, alguém como você, nesses dias das bruxas, passou em minha casa e... bem, eu pensei que fosse um fantasma de verdade e me assustei".

Lily claramente segurava o riso e James a olhava um pouco envergonhado. "OK, então eu serei o fantasma e você a bruxa, digo, o bruxo, certo?", ela sorriu.

Ele considerou a idéia, mas logo respondeu. "Não, eu posso ser o fantasma" e pôs o lençol na cabeça, acertando os buracos para os olhos no lugar certo, e, por baixo do pano branco, tirou os óculos, colocando-os por cima do mesmo.

Foi até o espelho pendurado na parede oposta. "Até que sou um fantasma simpático, não?", disse enquanto dava uma voltinha teatral. Harry agora estava no colo de Lily e ambos davam gargalhadas.

Ele caminhou até a esposa e a abraçou. "Está com medo, mocinha?".

"Morrendo", ela sorriu. Ele se despiu do lençol e abraçou os dois, dando um beijo na testa de Harry seguido de um beijinho rápido em Lily.

Às vezes, algo trouxa pode ser tão especial que se torna mágico. Algo que sempre recordaremos. Não em fotos ou lembranças vívidas, mas guardados em algum lugar da memória que nós nunca saberíamos.

O garoto acordou e foi procurar a capa da invisibilidade. Precisava ir até o Espelho de Ojesed mais uma vez.

* * *

**  
N/A: **Ficlet escrita em um surto de madrugada, para o I Challenge Relâmpago do 6v – Tema: Dia das Bruxas. Eu não gosto muito de JL, mas o baby Harry tem todo o meu amor e eu só escrevi por causa das mãozinhas gordinhas dele, hahaha. **REVIEW!**


End file.
